The invention relates to circumaural headsets having ear domes adapted to attenuate noise. Such headsets include not only communication equipment but also ear protectors and other like noise attenuating devices.
Circumaural headsets function by enclosing the ears of a user within earcups, typically plastic domes. The earcups are typically attached to a spring and suspension headband assembly which applies a force urging the earcups against the head of the user. Proper adjustment of the headband clamping force is critical to achieving optimum comfort and noise attenuation levels. Excessive force can cause discomfort, whereas insufficient force can result in an inadequate earcup seal allowing ambient noise to penetrate the ear dome cavity.
The weight of the headset may be supported by the clamping force applied to the earcups, although this typically involves the use of an excessive force causing discomfort. It is generally preferred that at least a portion of the weight of the headset be supported by the headband. In this case, the length of the headband is typically adjustable to ensure that the user's ears are properly enclosed. This requires, however, that any electrical wires extending from one earcup to another be sufficiently long to permit the headband to fully extend. When not fully extended, the one or more wires typically include a slack portion that bulges from the headset and may become ensnared on other equipment. It is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable headset that includes a fixed wire length between the earcups.
Further, if any of the weight of the headset is supported by a portion of the headband, then the portion of the headset that contacts the user's head must also be comfortable and sufficiently conform to the user's head to ensure a proper fit. It is also an object of the invention to provide an adjustable headset that offers superior comfort and is aesthetically pleasing in appearance.